Kura
by Kurai-onii
Summary: Bakura is a demon who just wanted to be left alone, so when Lord Pegasus moves all the fairytale creatures onto his land he is forced to set of on an adventure with the increasingly annoying Yami and Marik to rescue the Prince Ryou, but Ryou has a secret. And Bakura may be developing feelings for a certain someone. BxR, YYxY, MxM. Yaoi! Rated for language. Based of Shrek.
1. Meet Bakura, Yami, and Marik

Kurai-onii: New story…I'm sorry I couldn't help myself!

Yami: (Glares.) Why don't you finish your other stories first?

Kurai-onii: I-I'm sorry! (Sobs.)

Yugi: Yami you made her cry again! Apologize this instant! Kurai doesn't own anything.

Malik-hikari

Marik-yami

-Start-

Once upon a time there was a beautiful prince,

But he had an enchantment on him of a fearful sort which could only be broken by loves first kiss. He was locked away in a castle, guarded by a terrible monster. Many brave nights attempted to free him from this terrible prison but none prevailed, he waited in the monster's keep. In the highest room of the tallest tower for his true love and true loves first kiss.

"Like hell." Bakura shook his head, tearing the story book he had previously been reading in half. He sighed before glancing up at the wooden shack that stood alone in the middle of the deepest, darkest forest. According to the towns' people that lived in a small village near the edge of the woods a terrifying and evil creature resided there; with white hair, deathly pale skin, and horrible blood red eyes.

Bakura loved the stories they told about him, it kept all those pesky mortals away from his land. That aside he dropped the torn pages to the ground and made his way back to the thing he called home, patting the 'Beware demon!' sign that stood at the edge of the land. The letters were a red color that looked suspiciously like blood, and below it was a crudely drawn picture of the male with wild hair and sharp teeth.

…

The men of the village cheered in unison as they went over the plan to capture Bakura, gripping their pitchforks and torches tightly, a few even trembled in fear.

The men carried on through the forest, the feet on thirty men pounding against the dirt as they made their way through the darkness. They all stuck close together wearing serious expressions, remaining wary of every small sound. The trampled the warning signs Bakura had placed around his swamp without a second thought though some warned, with great detail, what would happen if they came near.

…

Bakura licked his lips as he stared hungrily at the bloody steak that sat on the plate before him. He raised his fork with every intention of spearing his meal when a loud crash made him jump, the fork clattered to the floor and he stood angrily, peering out the window to see the intruding forces.

The scowl that adorned his face slowly melted into a smirk at the prospect of new victims. Bakura was always looking for an excuse to fuck with the villagers' heads, and what a good opportunity this was.

So as they came closer he followed closely behind the mob. The leaders peeked through the branches at the house.

"You think it's in there?" One whispered.

"Let's go get it!" Cried another but was stopped by the first one's arm.

"Stop! Do even know what that creature could do to you? He'll grind your bones to make his bread!" A booming laugh caused every man to jump and turn quickly, coming face to face with Bakura.

"Interesting, but that would be giants' dumbass." Bakura took slow steps forward as the others retreated. "Demons are much worse; we'll drink every drop of your blood, after that we'll pick your bones clean and eat your raw flesh. It tastes really good with toasted bread."

One of the men decided to grow a backbone and swung his torches at the white-haired demon. "Stay back! I warn ya!" Bakura just smirked, blowing on the torch extinguishing the fire in an instant. The men stared transfixed as Bakura just flashed his fangs, his red eyes glowing wickedly in the torch light.

"Boo." They all let out a collective scream dropping everything and running as fast as they possibly could. Bakura let out a small sadistic laugh. "And stay out!"

A small rustling sound caught his attention and he bent down to scoop up a flier with a picture of a gnome and bold black letters written across the top. "Wanted, fairytale creatures." He rolled his eyes and crumpled the paper letting fall to the ground. "Bloody humans."

…

Yami and Marik watched terrified as several creatures were roughly handled, and loaded up onto wagons. Yami tugged at the ropes that bound his wrist and glanced at the woman who held two separate ropes in her hand.

"Tea please don't do this! We'll be good!" Yami pleaded.

"Yeah untie us!" Marik chimed in earning a harsh slap across his face.

"Shut up!" Tea snapped glaring daggers at the two teens.

"Next!" The guard who sat the table yelled, Tea yanked the boys forward coming to a stop in front of the table. "What have ya got?"

"Well I've got a magician and a hybrid." She beamed proudly.

"That's worth quite a bit of gold, if you can prove it that is."

"Of course I can, Marik show the nice man your ears and tail." Marik just shrunk away. "Yami cast a spell… come on you little bastards!"

"I've heard enough, you loon." The knights rounded the table and gripped her shoulders, her hold on the ropes went slack and Yami and Marik pulled away as she was dragged.

Marik cheered happily a pair of blonde ears and a tail springing free of his spiky blonde hair. "We don't have to listen to her anymore."

"He's a hybrid! Get him!"

"Marik you moron!" Yami yelled reaching behind him to pull his black staff out of his belt loop. "Why do I have to do everything?" He waved the staff, red magic lifting them both of the ground and over the heads of the knights that had begun to surround them.

"A magician!"

"It's sad that the devil woman told you the truth!" Marik called happily, clinging to Yami's arm. "We're outta here bitches!"

"Marik stop you'll make me lose-" The red magical glow died down and they both fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Seize them!"

Marik gripped Yami's forearm and took off running into the forest with the guards in hot pursuit.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything Marik?" Yami hissed.

"It's more fun that way." Marik sang looking over his shoulder before picking up speed. He kept running until he slammed hard into Bakura's back, sending both him and Yami to the ground.

"Get back here!" Yami and Marik dove behind Bakura just as the knights rushed into the clearing. They stopped short when they saw Bakura standing there with a don't-fuck-with-me look on his face. "You there, demon."

"What?" The leader flinched slightly.

"By order of Lord Pegasus I am to take all three of you into custody." Bakura glared at the cowering male.

"Oh really? You and what army?" He glanced back to see that all of his subordinates had abandoned him. He looked at Bakura one more time before screaming and running as fast as humanly possible.

"Wow you're awesome!" Marik cheered following after the retreating Bakura while Yami reluctantly trudged after them.

"Me?" Bakura questioned staring strangely at the blonde teen.

"Yes you, that was amazing how you took out those guards! It's good to be free isn't it Yami?" Marik nudged Yami as he chattered excitedly in Bakura's ear.

"Why don't you go celebrate your freedom somewhere else? What about with your own friends?" Bakura snapped.

"But Yami is my only friend."

"I would use that term loosely." Yami whispered earning a glare.

"Well I'm not going back out there." Marik said defiantly. "I know! We'll go with you! With your scariness, Yami's magic, and my dashing good looks we could rule the world."

Bakura took a deep breath before flashing his fangs and glaring at Marik in a way that would make in normal person drop dead. He blinked confused as Marik beamed up at him and Yami just looked uninterested.

"That was really scary! And if that doesn't get rid of them your attitude certainly will! Seriously dude your kind of a jerk. Yami can be really mean to like that one time when he stole all my clothes while I was taking a bath in the river and I had to run through the town butt-"

Bakura clamped his pale hand over Marik's mouth. "Why are you following me?"

"Because I don't wanna be all alone with him." He pointed at Yami. "He always makes fun of me and hits me and casts spells on me…"

As Marik blabbed on and on, Bakura turned to look at Yami. "How do you deal with him?"

"I try to tune him out as much as possible."

Bakura finally had enough and turned to Marik. "Shut up! Take a good look at me dumbass, what am I?"

Marik looked him up and down. "Pale."

"I'm a demon, you know, like steal your soul and drink your blood. Doesn't that bother you?"

Marik and Yami looked at each other and very seriously saying. "No."

Bakura was taken aback. "Really?"

"Yep." Yami nodded.

"I like you man, what's your name?" Marik smiled.

"Uh, Bakura." Bakura shrugged before carrying on with Yami and Marik trailing behind him.

"Bakura? What kind of a name is that?"

"Shut up Marik." Yami hissed coming to a halt behind Bakura who stood on a hilltop overlooking the swamp.

"Who lives in that dump?" Marik questioned.

"That's my home." Bakura growled carrying on down the hill.

"And it's beautiful! I love the way you decorated the place." Yami hit Marik upside the head.

"Moron."

"Jerk."

"Dumbass."

"Bastard."

"Shut it!" Bakura yelled at both of them. "You're both annoying…"

"Can we stay with you?" Yami asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Can we stay with you, please?" Yami repeated slowing down every word as if talking to a small child.

"No."

"Oh come on we can't go back out there!" Yami yelled gripping Bakura's arm. "Don't leave me alone with him I'll go crazy! If I go on a psychotic rampage it'll be on your head!"

"Fine! You can stay but only for one night, now get the fuck off of me." Yami pulled away, he and Marik pushed past the demon and into the house. Bakura stared angrily as Marik plopped down in his chair.

"Where do we sleep?" Yami questioned standing next to the blonde.

"Outside."

"Oh that's ok I guess…" Yami trailed off leading Marik outside, both of them looked like kicked puppies.

"Goodnight." Marik sad sadly as the door slammed shut behind them.

Bakura sighed in anger as the hybrid and the magician carried on a conversation about how mean Bakura was and how lonely and cold it was out there.

-The end-

Kurai-onii: I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written.

Bakura: I'm the ogre…why the fuck am I the ogre?

Kurai-onii: Watch the movie 'Kura, the ogre is the main character, and besides I made you a demon and Ryou-Chan's your princess! (Giggles.)

Ryou: Please review!


	2. Slight problem

Kurai-onii: (Holding cow pencil topper.) It's so squishy!

Yami: (Facepalm.)

Bakura: She doesn't own anything.

-Start-

Bakura sat down in front of his dinner of assorted blood dripping meat and took a swig of whiskey. He glanced regretfully at his front door before shaking his head clear of any guilty thoughts and biting into a steak.

Marik peeked through the window before turning back to Yami and shaking his head sadly. Yami sighed and laid down using his arm as a pillow, Marik trudged over and plopped down next to his friend, his ears flattening against his skull.

A clattering sound made Bakura set his fork down and angrily call. "I thought I told you to stay outside!"

"We are outside." Yami yelled back in an annoyed tone.

Bakura narrowed his eyes skeptically and glanced around the room, his eyes darting to a shadow as it shot across the wall.

"This is nice, not home but nice." Bakura whirled around looking for the source of the voice.

"Who said that?" His voice trembled with anger.

"Up here dude." He turned his red eyes skyward, catching the eye of two fairies; one with spiky brown hair, and one with a long black ponytail. "'Sup?" (A/N: I made Tristan and Duke fairies! XD Love me for this!)

"What the hell are you doing?"

"'Chillin." The brown haired one called.

Bakura growled, more than ready to tear out their throats but a large crash caught his attention. He turned slowly to see his dinner crash to the floor as a group of dwarfs pushed a glass case with a dead girl onto the table.

"No, no, no get the dead chick of the table!"

"Where else are we supposed to put her someone already took the bed." Bakura blinked once before rushing over to the black curtain that hung on the wall, he pulled it open glaring at the wolf dressed in an old woman's nightgown lying in his bed.

"Hey there." The wolf called.

Bakura growled and grabbed the wolf by the collar, lifting him from the bed and dragging him to the front door. He threw the door open and tossed the wolf into the dirt, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw all of the magical creatures that had taken over his swamp. Yami and Marik stood in the midst of them looking incredibly confused.

"What the fuck are you all doing here?" Bakura yelled, his blood red eyes flashing dangerously.

The creatures all dropped what they were doing and gazed fearfully at the white haired demon before them. A few even took shelter in tents and behind others. Bakura growled and started to push those who were closest to him away.

"Get out! That's right, keep moving!" Several dwarfs and fairies ran past him and into the house. "No, not there!" He started yanking at the door though it was obviously locked, he turned back to glare at Yami and Marik.

"Don't look at us, we didn't invite them." Yami said quickly.

"Well no one invited us." A small blonde girl who seemed to be made of wood stepped forward. "We were forced here."

"By who?" Bakura demanded.

"Lord Pegasus, he signed an eviction notice."

Bakura sighed before addressing the rest of the crowd. "Who knows where this Pegasus guy is?"

Marik looked around for a moment before raising his and Yami's hand. "OH we do! We do!"

"Does anyone else know where he is?" His voice was somewhat pleading this time. "Anyone at all?"

"We do, we do, we do, we-"

"Ok fine! Attention all of you! Don't get too comfortable, because once I find this Pegasus guy I'm kicking all of your asses out." Everyone stared for a moment before cheering. He then turned to Marik and Yami. "As for you. You're coming with me."

"Yes!" Marik cheered. "Come on Yami were going on an adventure!" Marik followed after Bakura as he pulled the magician along behind him.

Bakura walked through the crowd with Marik and Yami following closely behind him, as he passed he grabbed a torch from one of the creatures and hurried into the forest. Marik continued to ramble on excitedly while Yami tried to tune him out and Bakura kept telling him to shut up.

**Meanwhile-**

A silver haired man walked down the hall straightening out his red suit, a tall brunette with icy blue eyes, known as Seto Kaiba, trailed behind him as they made their way through the castle hallways. They stopped in front large wooden door where two knights stood guard. They pulled their weapons out of the way letting the two men pass, the silver haired male pushed the door open and the sound of coughing filled the air.

"I believe he's ready to talk." The silver haired man, also known as Pegasus, said. A man with a black mask covering his faced stepped away from the blonde haired male with the ears of a dog that lay strapped to a metal table. "Ok freak are you ready to tell me where the rest of the fairytale heathens are?"

"Bite me." The blonde hissed, spitting in Pegasus's eye.

Pegasus growled and took a hold of his ear. "If you don't tell me I'll chop your ears off mutt."

"Do it bitch! I dare you!" He was just about to go through with his threat when the door was thrown open and the captain of the guards hurried in.

"My lord, we found it."

"Well what are you waiting for? Bring it in!"

A few moments later two more knights were hanging a mirror on the wall. A face appeared in the glass, leaving everyone gaping.

"Magic mirror." Pegasus whispered.

"Don't tell him anything!" The blonde yelled. Seto clamped a hand over the boy's mouth effectively shutting him up.

Ignoring the spectacle Pegasus smiled brightly at the mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall is this not the most perfect kingdom of them all?"

"Well technically you're not a king." The mirror said slowly.

"I could easily smash you, you know."

"W-what I mean is you're not a king yet. Though you can become one, all you have to do is marry a princess or prince…depending on the sex you prefer of course."

"A prince…what a marvelous idea. Now carry on."

"Well let's see, hmm who would be right for you?" Noting the lord's growing inpatient's he answered hurriedly. "Oh I know, how about Prince Ryou?" His face melted away leaving an image of a white haired boy with large chocolate brown eyes, he sat looking bored as he glared out the window of a stone tower. "Though he's kind of, you know, trapped in a tower guarded by a monster."

"Prince Ryou, he's perfect. I will make this Prince my 'queen'." Pegasus announced. "Captain gather your men! We're going to have a tournament."

**And back with the people who actually matter-**

The three creatures pushed through a field and stepped into a parking lot type place that sat before a tall castle.

"See I told you I'd get us here." Marik smirked in triumph.

Ignoring the blonde Bakura looked up at the castle. "So that's Lord Pegasus's castle? You think he's compensating for something?" Bakura snickered at his own joke, Yami rolled his eyes and Marik stared at him as if he had grown another head. The albino let his laughter trail off and then turned and continued onward towards the castle.

"Hey wait for us." Yami called.

Bakura approached the entrance and stared weirdly at the turnstiles that blocked his way. He then pushed through with Yami following soon after, Marik came last somehow managing to trip and fall flat on his face. The whole place was deserted, not a person in sight.

"It's quiet." Yami whispered.

"To quiet." Bakura confirmed. "Where is everybody?"

As if to answer his question the sound of trumpets blared from the other end of the courtyard, the three boys hurried to the sound. They slowly approached a line of guards that were listening Pegasus, who stood atop a balcony. The cheering of the crowd nearly drowned out his voice.

"…This is to see which brave knight gets to go after and rescue the lovely Prince Ryou. If by the off chance the winner is not successful the first runner-up will take his place, and so on and so forth. Some of you may die, but it is a sacrifice I am willing to make. Let the tournament begin!" The lord announced.

The knights parted as Bakura pushed past them those whose face weren't covered in helmets mouths hung open.

"What is that?" Pegasus questioned. "It's hideous!"

"Now that's not very nice." Bakura pouted. "It's only a hybrid." Marik's jaw dropped.

"Indeed." Pegasus stated. "Knights new plan! The first one to kill the demon is the champion. Kill him!"

-The end-

Kurai-onii: Cliffy ending because it's really early and I'm tired. So there's my chapter.

Yugi: Hope you enjoyed!

Ryou: Please review!


	3. Castle!

Kurai-onii: Um, Yugi I just sprayed febreze on myself thinking it was perfume…

Yugi: Does it hurt?

Kurai-onii: Well no, but I can't see out of my right eye anymore…I'm sure I'll be fine but I'm never gonna wear perfume again!

Ryou: That's what you got from that? You know what never mind Kurai doesn't own anything.

Kurai-onii: Hey guys, I know I'm a bit behind on stories. I'm going to be updating whenever I can but I just started school so it'll take a while. Weekends will be my update days so yay!

(Note: I will not be updating 'Don't Mess with Disney' for the next chapter is co-written!)

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Can't we just discuss this over drinks?" Bakura smirked as he bumped into two large beer kegs. That only brought on more chants of 'kill the beast.' "No? Suit yourselves." He slammed his fist against the wood which cracked easily under his hand; he hurried away as gallons of beer assaulted those attacking him.

Yami waved his staff and knocked the other keg off its perch, rolling over several other men. Marik smiled a crazed smile before pouncing on another and sinking his canine teeth into the man's neck. It was about this time when there were only about five guys left; Marik tore two to shreds with his sharp claws, Yami hit another over the head, and Bakura took care of the last two by stealing their souls.

Bakura smirked up at Pegasus as the crowd cheered for him and his companions, that was until they pointed their cross bows at them.

"Should I give the order sir?" The captain of the guards whispered.

"No, I have a better idea." Pegasus shot Bakura a smirk of his own before addressing the crowd. "It seems we have a new champion."

As the crowd cheered Bakura just stood there dumbstruck. "What?"

"Good job demon, you now have the honor to embark on a noble quest."

"Quest? I'm already on a quest to get my fucking land back!" Bakura growled.

"Your land?" Pegasus questioned.

"Yes! My land, where you dumped all those bastards!"

"Indeed. Alright I'll make a deal," Pegasus started. "Go on this quest for me and I'll get rid of all those fairytale creatures."

Bakura pondered that for a moment before saying. "What kind of quest?"

…

"So let me get this straight," Yami said as him and Marik followed the white-haired demon through a sunflower field. "You're going on this quest to save a prince and fight a monster just to get back the land the guy whose making us go on this stupid journey took over in the first place."

"I thought I made it perfectly clear when I said keep the talking to a minimum."

"Why didn't you just pull some of the demon shit on him?" Marik questioned. "Murder him, slowly and painfully."

"You know you guys are really fucked up." Bakura shook his head before shoving his annoying companions out of the way and carrying on.

"You can't exactly be considered normal yourself." Yami hissed back. "Evil maybe, but not normal."

"No talking."

"But-"

"No talking!"

**Many scene changes later that I'm far too lazy to describe~  
**

The three magical creatures climbed the 'mountain'. It was gray, fiery, and rocks jutted out from multiple points on the ground. (A/N: That's right! Bow down to my amazing descriptive powers! o3o)

"Ugh, it reeks!" Marik complained.

"It's brimstone." Yami stated. "Means we're close."

"Smart ass." Marik hissed. "Hey is it hot in here…or is it just me."

Bakura gripped the black of Marik's black shirt as he walked closed to the edge of a cliff that sat above a boiling pit of lava. The castle stood on the other side, a rickety rope was the only thing connecting the two ledges.

"We're going…there?" Yami asked with a gulp.

"What are you scared of heights or something?" Bakura snickered.

"No, but as I am obviously the smartest one here I'm just saying. Maybe going over a sea of lava on an old bridge is not a very good idea."

"Don't be a wuss." Marik smirked before taking off with his blonde tail swishing behind him, once he reached the other side he turned around to find that neither of his companions had made a move to follow him. "Come on 'Kura I know you aren't scared of a fiery death so hurry up!"

Bakura's eye twitched at the new nickname. "Come one shrimp, let's go."

"But I-" Yami never had time to finish his complaint because Bakura gripped the back of his shirt and dragged him across to meet the blonde hybrid.

"See that wasn't scary. You're just a pansy."

"I could throw you into the lava if you want." Yami snarled as he stood and brushed off his clothing.

"Shut up and get moving." Bakura shoved past the two and carried on towards the castle entrance.

"So where is this evil creature?" Marik questioned.

"Don't you read? He's in the highest room of the tallest tower."

"I was talking about the monster."

…

The inside of the castle lay in ruins; pillars were crumbling, pools of lava filled every nook and cranny, and bones and shredded pieces of armor littered the floor. Our three brave…ahem… heroes walked through the castle. Marik's ears were perked up, and his eyes roamed the rooms for any sign of danger, it wasn't long before he began to ramble to himself like a crazy person.

"Being scared is okay…everyone gets afraid…I'm in a scary castle it is okay to be scared…uhf." Marik slammed into a suit of armor and one of the helmets fell on his head. Bakura plucked it off of his spiky head and placed it on his own.

"Can't you shut up for like five minutes?"

"No, he can't." Yami muttered sarcastically. "It's part of his annoying nature."

"You're pretty annoying too." Bakura smirked when the magicians jaw dropped to the floor. "Now Marik, I need you to go and find some stairs."

"Why?" Marik asked giving Bakura a strange look.

"Hello," Bakura tapped Marik's forehead. "It's not called the tallest tower for nothing. Now, you go, and Yami and I will find the monster."

Marik let out a sigh of relief. "Right, you deal with the terrifying monster. I like this plan." With a nod he scrambled off in the opposite direction. "Okay, find the stairs. All I have to do is find the stairs, they'll deal with the scary shit." The blonde pushed against a rotting pairs of double doors that gave way easily beneath his hands. He paid no mind to the creature lurking in the shadows behind him; the creature looked an awful lot like him, though its blonde hair was long and straight, it also had to large leathery wings protruding from its back, and long sharp claws that could easily rip the hybrid to shreds. It was nearly impossible to tell the creatures gender; with its long hair and revealing clothes.

"Where the hell are the stairs?" Marik breathed. Long clawed wrapped around his shoulders and a voice that was unmistakably males whispered.

"Welcome to hell."

Meanwhile Yami and Bakura had had no luck in finding the monster or the way leading to the tower. Though they had managed to find the stone tower through a gaping hole in the wall.

"Guess we know where the Prince is." Yami stated. "But where's the-"

"MONSTER!"

-The end-

Kurai-onii: Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to update today. I promise I'll write another chapter soon and it shall be at least 3,000 words long.

Yami: Now's your chance to run.

Bakura: Why is Yami such a smart ass in this fic?

Kurai-onii: Because he was mean to me. So review; tell me what was good and what I need to improve, but don't flame because flamers get to die by my flame thrower! Thank you~


	4. The Prince

Kurai-onii: Updating again as promised…so, like, enjoy…

Yami: You suck at intros.

Bakura: Like you'd be any better Pharaoh! This bitch owns nothing but her computer and a messed up sense of humor.

Kurai-onii: I resemble that statement!

-Start-

"MONSTER!" Marik took off running with the winged boy flying right behind him at a terrifying speed. "HELP!" Yami and Bakura shared a glance before nodding.

They ran in the opposite direction.

Marik shrieked as he was lifted from the ground by the back of his shirt, but after a blast of red magic the monster was forced to drop his captive. He turned his lavender eyes on Yami and bared his sharp teeth, he flew towards both Yami and Bakura, and then, picking them up by their throats he flew above a tower and dropped them through the decaying roof. Marik watched awestruck at the monster's strength, not to mention the boy was pretty hot. With his midriff revealing purple top and tight leather pants. (A/N: I wonder who that could be.)

And while he stood there like an idiot the monster had turned his attention back towards the hybrid. It took him a moment to realize that he was supposed to be running from this creature, not admiring it and by the time he had regained some of his senses he was already being carried off.

…

Prince Ryou smiled as Bakura stood from the debris; the helmet was obscuring his view so he couldn't see the 'knight' for who he truly was. All he knew was that he found him more attractive than the shorter one who had fallen with him. Being sure to smooth out his royal robes, he lay back down and pretended to be asleep.

Bakura glances over at the bed, his falling on the beautiful boy before him. He leaned over the supposedly sleeping boy, and is about to wake him up when suddenly…

"STAY AWAY FROM THE PRINCE!" A smaller version of Yami yelled, a frying pan connecting with said magician's head and knocking him flat.

Ryou let out a frustrated sigh as he sat up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Way to kill the mood Yugi."

Yami stood with a groan and rubbed his throbbing head, a large red bump protruded from his gravity defying hair. "What the hell? That hurt!"

"Shut up Yami." Bakura hissed before turning his gaze back to Ryou. "More importantly, are you Prince Ryou?"

"Y-yes I am." Ryou took a deep breath and smiled brightly. "You're the first knight who as ever made it far enough to rescue me."

"That's great, now let's go." Ryou huffed in annoyance.

"But this is our first meeting, shouldn't it be romantic?"

"No time kid." Bakura said quickly as he gripped Ryou's wrist and began to drag him towards the exit.

"Hey, wait! Leave Prince Ryou alone." The shorter boy, evidently known as Yugi, said angrily. "Hey! Put me down!"

His complaints were directed at Yami who had thrown him over his shoulder. "You better come with us too."

Ryou struggled to yank his wrist free. "This isn't how you're supposed to do it! You're supposed to sweep me off my feet, carry me out the window, down a rope and then we ride off on your valiant steed."

"You've had a lot of time to plan this haven't you?" Bakura questioned as they descended the spiraling staircase. Ryou nodded as he struggled to keep up with the fast pace of the demon before him.

"Hey, why aren't you doing something romantic? You could at least recite a poem for me."

"A poem? Ha, you're dreaming." Ryou growled low in his throat and halted.

"Could I at least know your name?"

"Bakura." He stated nonchalantly.

"Well sir Bakura, thank you very much for rescuing me. This is what I've been waiting for, for several years…" The sound of flapping wings caught his attention, and his large doe eyes narrowed. "You didn't slay the monster did you?"

"I'm working on it! Now hurry up!" Bakura yelled as he began to drag the prince yet again.

"You're doing it wrong! You're supposed run in here with your sword drawn, that's what all the other knights did!"

"And you see how well that turned out, right?" Bakura gestured towards the bones of a man in full body armor. He came to a stop in a large room before letting go of Ryou's wrist.

"Hey! The exit's over there!" Yugi called from his perch atop Yami's shoulder.

"Yep but we have to save that poor bastard." Yami said kindly as he set Yugi on the floor.

"You're horrible knights."

"Thank you." Bakura smiled wickedly before he pushed on the door and stepped onto the balcony that lay above a room filled with treasure. Marik's voice resounded through the large room; and there he lay, in the middle of the floor pinned down by the monster that happened to be smaller than him.

"Hi, I'm Malik, what's your name?" The blonde monster purred.

"I-I'm Marik…pleasure to meet you!" Marik let out a nervous laugh. "If you don't mind my asking…what are you?"

Malik smiled seductively. "I'm a succubus."

"B-but I thought all succubi were girls." Malik smiled and kissed Marik lightly.

"Well, most of us are. In fact I'm the only male." Malik kissed him again. "But…you know…we have a thing for seducing men..."

"H-hey don't touch me there! That's my tail!" Marik reached for the tail that was currently in the succubus's death grip.

"But it's soft…you're really sexy! Wanna do it with me- GAH!" Malik yelped as Bakura swung down and slammed into him sending him sprawling across the floor.

"Let's go Marik!" Bakura gripped his arm and began dragging him back towards the door. Malik stood from the ground, his eyes flashing dangerously, and his claws growing in size.

Yami leapt from a ledge with Yugi and Ryou over each shoulder. Marik smiled at the new boys.

"Hi, I'm Marik."

"Less talking more running." Bakura growled, giving the blondes arm a sharp tug. Malik spread his wings and began to fly after the men with fiery anger glowing in his eyes.

"Give him back! I'll tear you all to shreds." This merely encouraged them to run faster.

Bakura led the way towards the door; constantly glancing back to make sure Yami was still there. Not that he cared about him, but if the prince died he wouldn't get his land back. He suddenly halted while the others carried on towards the door.

"Go on ahead. I'll take care of the monster." Yami set down the two boys in his grip and nodded; taking off with the others in hot pursuit. The demon turned around to face the monster head on, but rather than fighting he took a sword that had been stuck to the ground and with a burst of strength he slammed the hilt into a pillar. With a large crack it split in half and buried the succubus under a mountain of rubble. Bakura smirked in triumph, turned and ran towards the entrance way. "Let's go!"

The group ran across the rope bridge, and with so many people before even half of them were across the ropes snapped sending three of five smashing into the cliff face. Standing on the ledge Yami and Marik began to hall up the rest of their comrades.

"So did you beat the monster?" Yami grunted as he pulled Yugi up. "Damn, for such a small boy you sure are heavy."

Yugi's large eyes narrowed into slits. "I'll hit you again."

…

Ryou twirled about in the sunlight before gripping Yugi's hands. "We're finally out and it's all thanks to you guys." He spun to face the three who had saved him though his main focus was Bakura. "Many knights have braved the castle but you're the only one who has been able to rescue me, and my…um, lady in waiting Yugi." Yugi blushed brightly at the title.

Marik cleared his throat loudly. "We helped too."

"Oh, yes of course thank you both as well." Ryou smiled brightly at the others. "Now, brave knight, I ask that you please remove your helmet so that I may look upon the face of my rescuer."

"That's not going to happen." Bakura shook his head. "I have…um…helmet hair."

"But, if you don't remove it, then how will you kiss me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you know how it goes?" Ryou asked in awe. "A princess, or prince in my case, locked in a tower, guarded by a monster, gets rescued by a handsome knight and then they share true loves first kiss."

The three before him shared strange glances while the Prince sighed dreamily. It was Marik who finally found the courage to say what they all were thinking. "You honestly think Bakura's your true love?"

"Well, yes." They stood stunned for a moment before they burst out laughing, uttering comments about how foolish that was, or how that could never happen. "What is so funny?"

Bakura's laughter slowly died down and he turned back into his regular cold self. "Trust me; I'm not your type."

"What makes you say that?" Ryou questioned, a hint of anger edging its way into his voice.

"I'm just not, okay?"

Ryou pondered that statement for a moment. "Remove your helmet."

"No."

"Do it right now." Ryou's voice was low and demanding, and frankly it was frightening.

Bakura was taken aback but with a sigh he pulled the helmet off. His wild hair sprang free and his eyes seemed to glow in the sun's ray. He flashed a hesitant smile, his fangs coming into full view.

"Y-you're a…a"

"A demon?" Bakura finished. "Yeah I am. Oh, I'm sorry, you were expecting Prince Charming."

"Well, yes actually." Ryou placed his hands on his hips in a very girly fashion. "Ugh, no, this is all wrong! You're not supposed to be a demon." Ryou sat with a huff.

"Well, your highness, we were sent by Lord Pegasus to come and get you." Yami stated calmly, while Yugi went to go comfort the prince.

"Well then why didn't he come and rescue me?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Bakura questioned. "But you can ask him when we get there."

"It's my true love who's supposed to rescue me." Ryou said stubbornly. "Not some demon and his strange friends."

"We're not strange!" Marik complained.

"Look, Prince, you're not making my job any easier."

"I don't care about your job." Ryou snapped. "You can tell Lord Pegasus, that if he wants to rescue me properly I'll be waiting right here."

"I'm not a carrier pigeon." Bakura hefted Ryou up and over his shoulder. "You'll have to give them the message personally."

"What are you doing?" Ryou demanded, he began pounding his fists on the demon's back. "Put me down! Yugi help! Put me down!"

"I'm sorry Prince Ryou, but I'm in sort of a tight spot right now." Ryou's doe eyes glared daggers at Marik and Yami who were currently flanking the servant to keep him in line.

Ryou continued to pound into Bakura's back. "Let Yugi go, and put me down this instant! This is not dignifying! Put me down!"

…

As the trekked through the wilderness, Ryou just hung there with a bored and annoyed expression on his child-like face.

"Okay one more question." Marik said locking gazes with the prince. "So, how would you let down a boy that likes you, but you don't them in the same way, and how do you do it in a way that won't get you brutally murdered?"

"Just tell them they're not your true love." Ryou said sweetly. "Everyone knows what happens when you find your tru- Hey!" Ryou complained as Bakura bumped him up in the middle of his sentence, seeing that Bakura found it funny he let out a frustrated sigh. "The sooner we get to the palace the better."

"Oh, you're really gonna love it." Yami smiled. "It's really nice."

"And what of my groom to be, Lord Pegasus, what's he like?"

"Well, let me put it this way Prince." Bakura began as he dropped the white-haired boy on the ground by a small pond. "He looked pretty old from where I was standing, and what're you, sixteen? He's probably just an old pervert."

"Don't say things like that!" Ryou complained. "I'm sure he's a very good ruler and you're just jealous that you could never hope to match up to someone of his regal command."

"Whatever, just get moving. We have reach his home by tomorrow." Ryou glanced at the setting sun and paled.

"Tomorrow, but that's so long. Shouldn't we set up camp?" Yugi said quickly, noticing that Ryou's already pale face had turned even whiter.

"That would take even longer, we can keep going."

"But there are…bandits in the woods." Yugi said hurriedly.

"Woah, bandits?" Yami questioned as he turned to glare at Bakura. "Yugi's right, we should set up camp."

"Oh come on, I'm scarier than anything in these woods." Bakura scoffed.

"I need to find a place to camp now!" Ryou yelled with as much authority as he could muster.

… (A/N: This now means small page breaks, for fast scene changes.)

Bakura heaved the stone out of the caves entrance, leaving enough room for Ryou and Yugi to fit inside.

"Come on Bakura, you can do better than this can't you?" Marik mocked.

"No, no this is perfect." Ryou wrapped his hands around a large section of tree bark from the nearest tree. "It just needs a…door." The barks gave way with a loud snap and with a quick glance at the setting sun he pulled Yugi inside and placed the wood so that it blocked them from view.

"Do you need anything?" Yami asked kindly.

"No thank you." Yugi called. "We'll be just fine on our own thank you."

…

While Yugi and Ryou slept, the others lay out under the stars as Bakura tried to explain the stories behind a few of them.

"Hey Bakura," Marik said hesitantly. "What're we gonna do when we get the swamp back?"

"We? I think you mean me, and the first thing I'm going to do is build a ten foot wall around my land."

"Why would you want to do that?" Yami questioned.

"To keep everyone out of course." Bakura turned on his side and tried his best to block out the new found thorns in his side. "Now leave me alone, I'm going to sleep."

"First tell us why."

"Why what?"

"Why you want to keep everyone out. What do you have against the world?"

"I'm not against the world, the world is against me." The bark of the tree moved from the cave ever so slightly and a chocolate brown eye peeked out at the group. "People see me and their first instinct is to scream and run. I'm just a heartless, soul sucking demon who's better off on his own. That's why I want to keep everyone out." The brown eyed gaze turned sympathetic and the make-shift door closed without a sound.

Yami gently patted Bakura's back. "We were never scared of you."

"Yeah, I know." With a smile Marik lay down on his other side and lay close, pushing Yami down until he was doing the same.

**Meanwhile at the castle-**

Pegasus sat on his bed with the magic mirror sitting before him, the face of a small boy seeming to be floating behind the glass, he has long brown hair, purple bangs, narrow brown eyes, and a large white cap covering the top of his head. (A/N: Lots of thanks to rosethorn200 who came up with this great idea!)

"Mirror, mirror," Pegasus chanted. "Show me him again."

"My name's Rex not Mirror." The mirror whined.

"Show me the Prince before I smash you into a million pieces!"

With wide eyes Rex quickly switched out with a picture of the white haired beauty himself, Prince Ryou. "Yes…perfect."

-The end-

Ryou: You said it was going to be 3,000 words long though.

Kurai-onii: I know…but it seemed like a good place to end it. So how was the chapter? Tell me what you liked, disliked, anything I need to work on? Thanks to everyone who review the last chapter and who have been enjoying the storyline so far.

Yugi: And extra special thanks to rosethorn for the awesome idea!


	5. Random Humor and an Authoress's New Idea

Kurai-onii: Okay people I'm going to finish this story tomorrow, so maybe two or three more chapters, because my computers fucked up and I want to get it done just in case the whole thing crashes. That I have an idea for a new story which, after I finish The Gallery of course, I plan to add soon, I'll even tell you at the end of this chapter what it is so you can tell me if it's a good idea or not. Though it doesn't matter because I'm going to write it anyway, I would still like to know if you guys would be willing to read it. I know a few of you will but that doesn't mean everyone- Mphf.

Bakura: (Hand over mouth.) You're rambling again.

Yami: You're so annoying.

Kurai: (Bites hand.) Shut up or I'll write a pairing of the two of you. I OWN ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING! (Just kidding ;P)

-Start-

Ryou rose from his slumber and glanced at Yugi's sleeping face, he smiled at the innocent expression that shown on the young boy's face. Sure he seemed vicious, but that was only when he was provoked. He was normally nothing but kind. The prince stood, being careful to not make too much noise, and exited the small cave. He stretched in the morning sun and looking at the three sleeping on the ground he snuck past and into the woods.

He sung to himself as he walked through the trees, his beautiful voice attracted a blue bird which landed just ahead of him on the path. Ryou smiled and bent down to get a closer look at the creature, but being the clumsy person he is, rather than bending down he tripped and flattened the poor thing. He sat up with a groan, he grimaced when he saw the bird, and with a quick look around he scooped it up and hurried off.

…

The others woke to the smell of cooking meat and found Ryou cooking a bird over a fire.

"Good morning." He called cheerfully. "How do you like your meat cooked?"

"Prince Ryou," Yugi began. "What is all this?"

"Well, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot with our rescuers. Wouldn't you agree?" Yugi nodded. "Just thought I would try and make up for it."

Bakura looked skeptical; he searched Ryou's eyes for any signs that he was tricking them. Finding none he sat down and began to enjoy the meal.

…

The group walked on through the forest, Ryou was savagely eating a bird leg while the others, except for Yugi, stared at him in amazement. He looked confused as he halted his eating to stare at the bewildered faces of the fairytale creatures. Grease dripped down his chin as he opened his already full mouth and asked. "What?"

"Aren't princes supposed to eat, like, daintily?" Marik questioned.

Ryou swallowed the last bits of the meat and threw the bone away. "We've got to eat as well."

Bakura looked the boy up and down. "You're nothing like I expected a prince to be."

Ryou smiled and continued walking down the path. "You can't always judge someone based on appearances alone."

Just then a green blur swung by and picked up the unsuspecting prince. The others whipped their heads around to see Ryou being held up in a tree by a man with teal hair and eyes of two different colors.

"Fear not young maiden you are safe now!" The man yelled triumphantly.

"Young maiden…what the hell are you talking about? Let go of me this instant!" Ryou yanked his hands away and glared at his captor. "Who are you?"

"I'm glad you ask! I'm Dartz; I roam these woods so that I may rescue beautiful girls such as yourself."

Ryou's brow twitched, no one called him a girl and got away with it. "Two things; one, I'm not a girl and two, what's the point of wandering around the forest alone just hoping there's a girl to save."

"I'm not alone, I have my servants." He snapped his fingers and three men stepped out of the shadows. "And you're very pretty for a boy, and I still rescued you so what difference does it make."

Ryou drew back his fist and punched the man in the face knocking him out cold; he then jumped from the tree and landed on the ground next to the others.

"Why you little…" A red headed archer grabbed an arrow and drew back his bowstring. Once it was released it completely missed its intended target and flew straight into Bakura's leg. (A/N: HA! Alister's arrows can never hurt the adorable force which is known as Ryou Bakura!) The other men charged Ryou but were easily defeated, that left only the archer, who Yugi took care of with his frying pan.

Once again the other boys stood with their mouths agape as Yugi and the prince straightened their clothing.

"Shall we?" Ryou asked as he carried on down the path.

"Hold on a minute." Bakura grabbed Ryou's arm. "Where did you learn that?

The albino blushed ever so slightly. "Well, when one lives with a boy as small as Yugi said person has to learn to fight for themselves…" Ryou trailed off as he noticed the arrow sticking out of Bakura's thigh. "You're hurt!"

"Oh, that? That's nothing, I'll be fine." Ryou reached for the arrow.

"You have an arrow sticking out of your leg; you are most certainly not okay." Bakura pulled away as Ryou continued grabbing for the arrow.

"Hey is Bakura alright?" Marik voice was filled with concern.

"He's hurt."

"Hurt? HURT? Bakura can't be hurt, he's the strongest, and he's my best friend, and-"

"Marik if you really want to help then go and find me a red flower. Take Yami and Yugi with you too." Marik nodded and gripped Yugi by the arms while Yami grabbed his legs and then the carried the struggling boy deeper into the woods.

"What's the red flower for?" Ryou's eyes held a devilish glint.

"To get rid of them. Now hold still while I yank that out." He then reached for the arrow again but tripped and fell against Bakura, sending them both to the ground with Ryou lying atop the demon. Someone cleared their throat and they both glanced up to see a very angry looking Yugi with Marik and Yami standing on either side of him.

"If you wanted to be alone all you had to do was ask." Yami smirked.

Bakura shoved Ryou to the ground and sat up quickly. "Nothing happened! He tripped and- Ow!" Ryou waved the arrow under Bakura's noise. "That hurt."

…

Bakura hopped across stones to the other side of the river, his foot caught on the last stone so he fell on his hands and knees in the dirt. Ryou giggled and patted his shoulder as passed, a love-struck smile spread across the demon's face. Meanwhile Yami swept Yugi up into his arms and carried him across bridal style, he had expected to be hit but just got a quiet 'thank you' from a blushing Yugi. Marik? Marik slipped on the first rock and went tumbling into the water.

…

Bakura led Ryou by the arm and sighed when the castle came into view. "Well, Highness. Your future awaits."

"So that's Lord Pegasus's castle?" Ryou voice was filled with disappointment.

"Yep." Marik broke in between the two albinos. "Bakura says he's compensating for something. I think that means he has a really small-" Bakura clonked him on the head and knocked him to the ground.

"Well, uh, I mean…we should probably get going."

"Yeah, but I'm worried about Yugi." He gripped Yugi's chin and tilted it upwards. "He doesn't look so good."

"But I feel fine, your highness."

"That's what they all say, and then they die!" Yami's eyes widened and he lifted Yugi into his arms yet again.

"Yugi can't die! What can we do Ryou?" His voice flooded with concern for his counterpart.

"We just need to rest for a while."

"I'll go get the food." Bakura volunteered.

"I'll get the firewood." Ryou smiled, heading off in the opposite direction.

"Don't worry Yugi! I won't let you die!" Yami stated heroically, his grip tightened considerably and Yugi started to turn purple.

"C-can't…breathe…"

"Oh no, It's worse than I thought! I'll have to perform CPR!"

-End-

Kurai-onii: Okay next chapter will be tomorrow, so look forward to it.

Ryou: What about your idea?

Kurai-onii: Oh yeah. So my idea is Junjou Romantica, Princess Bride. What do you think? Give me advice!

Yugi: Hope you liked this chapter, and please leave a review.


	6. I'M SORRY THAT I'M LAZY!

Kurai-onii: Hey there friendship. I feel like such a bitch for promising to update and then waiting a month. Sorry for being the lazy fucker I am, I'll skip my usual banter and get on with the story because you're all probably tired of hearing me talk.

~I own nothing~

"Mm~ this is really good." Ryou exclaimed around a mouthful of meat. He sat on a log alongside Bakura, a fire blazed before them and the sun set cast a colorful glow over the woods. "What is it?"

"Fried weed rat." Bakura dropped one into his mouth and bit down. The bones made a horrific crunching sound but Ryou didn't even flinch, just took another bite.

"Well it's delicious." The white haired prince sighed as he looked towards the distant castle. "I guess I'll be dining a little differently tomorrow."

"Well…maybe you can come and visit me sometime. I bet you'll get sick of that palace food so I'll cook for you." Ryou smiled sweetly.

"I'd like that." Bakura gazed into Ryou's warm brown eyes.

"Um, Highness?"

"Yes, Bakura?"

Bakura started nervously fiddling with a strand of his hair. "Are you…uh…are you…gonna eat that?" His shoulders slumped as Ryou plucked the rat of the stick and placed it in his hand. His hand caught the prince's and the both started to lean in close, their lips just about to touch.

"Isn't this romantic?" Marik popped in between them. "Just look at that sunset." (A/N: Fucking Marik and his fucking cockblock.)

"Sunset?!" Ryou stood quickly and grabbed Yugi's small hand, pulling him away from Yami who was showering him with attention. "It's late. Very, very late." He tugged the smaller boy towards an old windmill that sat right beside their camp-like setup.

The corners of Marik's mouth twitched up in a smirk. "Oh I see what's going on. You're afraid of the dark aren't you?" Ryou was taken aback by his idiocy, but nodded violently once registering what had been said.

"Yes! I'm horrified of the dark. So I better get inside before I start having an anxiety attack." He reached behind him and threw the door open. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Bakura's eyes were brimming with disappointment as the prince and his servant disappeared inside the windmill.

Yami looked back and for the between the two and smirked. "Oh, I know what's really going on. Marik, our friend is in love."

"You're both crazy." Bakura rolled his eyes and plopped back into his previous spot.

Marik sat beside him and threw a tanned arm over his shoulder. "I'm an animal and I have instincts. You two are digging on each other. Just like Yami's crushing on the midget." Yami's jaw dropped.

"I'm just taking him to Pegasus!" Bakura hissed.

"Why don't you just go in and tell him how you feel?" Marik questioned.

"I don't…There's nothing to tell! And even if I did tell him…you know, and I'm not saying I do because I don't, he's a prince and I'm a…"

"A demon?" Yami questioned.

"Yeah. That." The demon stood abruptly and began to walk the in the other direction.

"Where are you going?"

"To get more firewood." Yami glanced at the rather large pile of wood lying in the grass nest to the fire, but he didn't make a move to stop his friend from leaving. Bakura walked on and sat beside a sunflower field, not moving from his spot even as night spread across the land.

…

"Highness?" Marik called. Yami trailed behind the hybrid as they scanned the room for any signs of the two boys. "Prince Ryou? Are you there?"

Pale slender hands slowly pulled an equally pale body up an old rickety ladder.

"Highness? Yugi? Stop hiding, it's Marik and Yami!" The pale body ran across a beam as the two looked away but it cracked beneath his weight and sent him to the ground with a loud thump. Marik glanced back at the pale creature with piercing red eyes as it rose from the dust and debris, he then let out a loud scream and dove behind Yami. "HELP!"

"Marik stop-" The voice sounded strangely familiar but Marik was far too scared to care.

"BAKURA! BAKURA!" A boy with pale hair, skin and red eyes advanced. "What'd you do to the prince?!"

"Shh, Marik I'm the prince. It's me Ryou." Marik looked skeptical, that was until Yugi stepped out of the shadows and joined the prince's side. Ryou flashed a nervous, fanged smile.

"What happened to you?" Yami whispered. "Y-you're…"

"Scary? Creepy? I know."

"Yeah!" Marik chimed in. "Did you eat something strange in the woods?"

Ryou shook his head. "I've been this way for as long as I can remember, Yugi's been the only one to know…until now that is."

"What do you mean?" Yami questioned.

"It only happens when the sun goes down; at night one way by day another, this shall be the norm. Until you find true loves first kiss, then take loves true form." Ryou gazed sadly into the broken shards of a mirror.

"That's beautiful. I didn't know you wrote poetry." Marik smiled stupidly.

"It's a spell." Yugi stated, speaking as though anyone who didn't relies it were the dumbest person alive.

"When I was a little boy a witch cast a spell on me. Now every night I become this…this horrible, scary monster." The prince-turned-demon stomped on the shard of glass and looked away. "I was placed in that tower to await the day my true love came to rescue me. That's why I have to marry Lord Pegasus before sun down tomorrow, before he sees me like this." A small tear ran down his cheek.

Marik placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Now it's not that bad, I mean sure you're scary looking, but what does it matter? I mean Bakura's creepy 24/7." Ryou took a shaky breath.

"But Marik, I'm a prince. This is not how princes are supposed to look." Ryou sobbed silently into his hands.

"Highness, what if you don't marry Pegasus?" Yami asked.

"I-I have to. Only my true loves kiss can break the spell."

"Well, I mean you're kind of a demon and Bakura…I'm just saying you have a lot in common."

Said demon stood outside with a sunflower in hand, pacing back and forth nervously. "Hello, Highness. How're you? Oh me? I'm fine. Well you see, I just wanted to give you this flower because when I saw it I thought of you, because it's pretty. I didn't really like it but I thought you might because you're pretty, but I still like you." Bakura let out a sigh. "I sound like a damn woman. Oh, well here I go."

He lightly pushed against the heavy wooden door and pushed it open just a crack.

"-Yami who could ever love someone so hideous and scary? Princes and scary just don't go together, that's why I can't stay here with Bakura. My only chance to live happily ever after is to marry my true love." Bakura's face fell and he glared at the flower in his hand before throwing it to the stone steps and stomping away.

Ryou sat on a small wooden bench next to Marik as he spoke. "It's the only way to break the spell."

"You have to tell Bakura the truth." Marik said without a shadow of doubt.

"N-no I can't! He can't know, no one can!"

"Secrets don't make friends Highness."

"You have to promise you won't tell. Promise!" Marik grabbed Yami and dragged him towards the door.

"Fine I won't tell anyone, but I think you should." The hybrid led Yami down the steps and away from the mill, mumbling some random shit that has no relevance to the plot in any way, shape, or form. Ryou stuck his head out and caught a glimpse of the flower, he scooped it up and disappeared inside once again.

…

Yugi slept soundly as the sun peeked through the door and the windows. Ryou sat plucking the petals off the flower while whispering; "I tell him, I tell him not, I tell him, I tell him not, I tell him." The last petal hit the floorboards. Ryou smiled brightly and ran over to Yugi, rousing him from his slumber. "Yugi I tell him!" Yugi blinked his sleepy eyes in confusion but followed the prince regardless. "Bakura!" Ryou yelled as he threw open the door. "There's something I want to tell you!"

Bakura came up and over the green hill with an angry look set upon his face. Marik and Yami slept on the ground nearby. Bakura brushed right past Ryou, purposefully bumping into him. "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"I-I have something I need to tell you." Ryou's confidence wavered at the glare he was receiving.

"No need. I heard enough last night."

"Y-you heard?"

"Every word."

"I thought you'd understand…"

"Oh, I understand perfectly. You said so yourself, who could ever love a monster."

Chocolate brown eyes brimmed with tears. "I thought that wouldn't matter to you."

"Well you thought wrong." Yugi was about to beat the shit out of Bakura with his frying pan, but the sound of trumpets blaring cut him off. "Right on time."

Pegasus himself rode over the hill on a horse. Several knights surrounded him, carrying banners and flags. Marik and Yami woke up slowly with big yawns, at the sight of them Marik flattened his ears against his skull and Yami's hand shifted to his staff (which he keeps in his belt loop). Pegasus came to a halt just before Ryou and offered his most charming smile.

"Prince Ryou."

"As promised." Anger laced Bakura's tone. "Now keep up your end of the bargain."

"Of course." Pegasus tossed a scroll into Bakura's hands. "The deed to your home, take it and leave." Ryou stood there like a deer caught in the headlights as Pegasus moved closer. "Forgive me for startling you Ryou, but you startled me with your radiating beauty. I am Lord Pegasus."

"Lord Pegasus? Oh no, forgive me. I was just saying a short farewell." Ryou glanced at the receding back of Bakura.

"Oh how quaint. It's almost as if you care for that monstrosity; don't waste your good manners on the demon. It's not like it has feelings." Bakura paused and glanced back at the others.

"You're right, it doesn't." Ryou glared.

Pegasus slid from the saddle and knelt before the prince, taking his hand ever so gently. "Prince Ryou, will you do me the honor of becoming my bride, er, groom?"

"Lord Pegasus," Another angry glance at Bakura. "I will certainly marry yo-"

"Perfect!" The silver haired man cut him off. "Tomorrow we wed!"

"NO!" Ryou quickly composed himself. "I mean, why wait? Let's get married today, before sunset." Bakura shook his head and continued walking.

"Oh, anxious are we. Very well, we marry today." Pegasus hoped upon his steed and pulled Ryou up with him. Yugi began to follow as they began trotting away but the lord turned to him. "Your services are no longer required. Prince Ryou will have plenty of new servants to look after him."

Yugi looked stunned he looked towards his master and best friend, his eyes begged for him to say something on his behalf to tell him to come along. "Yugi, stay here with Yami." The purple eyed boy slumped against his doppelganger. He looked hurt and betrayed beyond belief, but he glanced at into the prince's eyes and nodded. Ryou was just trying to help him, Yugi had been trapped for years too and now he was finally free. Not to mention the obvious attraction he has to a certain magician.

They rode off and Ryou called towards Bakura. "Goodbye demon."

-End-

Kurai-onii: So did I make up for it with my long chapter? So am I forgiven?

Bakura: Don't do it! Let her keep beating herself up over it!

Ryou: That's rude 'Kura! Anyway please review!


	7. Updates and Character Development

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!**

Kurai-onii: If I may start off by saying something important about updates. You see, I'm falling out of the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom. There are many projects for other animes that I would love to start working on, but I already have so many stories for Yu-Gi-Oh that I'm worried about neglecting any of them (though I kind of already am) so I have worked out a schedule that will be put into effect immediately. Please bear with me.

Weekdays: Stories for other animes that will be updated continuously throughout the week. (Ex. Chapter stories, one-shots, etc.)

Weekends: Yu-Gi-Oh stories.

So I'm thinking of finishing this story and then starting on a Hetalia story that I've been working really hard on and am very excited for. In case any one of my lovely readers is a Hetalia fan, the story is the Disney movie Tangled with spamano. I've been thinking about it non-stop and I really want to type it soon. I just don't want to completely abandon my stories, because that wouldn't be fair to any of you. Updates on them may be slower, but you have reassurance from me that they will be updated at least once a week. I'm sure you'd rather have week updates rather than having to wait months.

Please tell me what you think of this new schedule!

~I don't own anything!~

The three boys chased after Bakura. Marik yelled, "What are you doing? You're letting him get away!"

"Yeah, so what's your point?" Bakura hissed through clenched teeth.

"There's something about him that you don't know." Yami reached out and gripped the demon's shirt. "We talked to him last night-"

"Yes, I know you talked to him last night. You're all just the best of friends aren't you?" Bakura pulled away and whipped around. "If you like him so much then why don't _you _follow him?!"

"W-we want to stay with you…" Marik trailed off and flinched away from the angry look in the blood red eyes.

"Well, I don't want you! I just want to be alone in my home! Why the hell can't you morons figure that out?!"

"I thought we were friends." They all looked hurt beyond belief.

"Well you thought wrong!" And with that Bakura turned and stormed off, leaving the others standing alone with pained expressions.

…

Bakura walked across his land and sighed heavily. Tents and smoldering camp fires litter the ground, trash and bits of broken glass lying in multiple areas.

…

Ryou gazed sadly into a mirror as servants tailored his white, silk suit. A small golden crown nestled in his hair and the women left him to add the final touches. He smoothed his hair out and looked himself over.

…

Marik sat alone at a stream, Yami and Yugi had left him there to be alone with his thoughts for a moment. The sound of sniffling caught his attention and his gaze turned to the small blond boy with large, leathery wings. One of them was bent at an odd angle, most likely from his brief imprisonment under a stone pillar. The hybrid walked over and sat beside him, slipping an arm over his small shoulders. Malik looked up at him and smiled kindly.

…

Bakura sat slumped over at the dinner table with a grieving expression, a loud thump and serious of angry curses forced him to stand and fling open the door. Marik and Yami were building a wall with large branches while Yugi stood there with a hand on his face, his expression said he was surrounded by idiots and was getting tired of it.

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked as he approached.

Marik barley offered him a glance before placing another branch down. "Building a wall."

"I can see that. The question is why?" Yami glared at him.

"We did half the work while rescuing the prince. We get half the land."

Bakura gave his best evil look. "Like hell you do. Get out now, before I kick your asses."

"No." Marik stood his ground, even under the intense stare.

"Stubborn bastard…fine do whatever the hell you want." He turned and headed back to his hut but yugi cut him off.

"I need to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to hear it shrimp."

"Shut up you bastard. When I want your opinion I'll beat it out of you, for now you're just going to listen. You're selfish, whiny, rude, and a jerk to the people who care most about you. You've been nothing but mean to us." As he said this the boy backed the demon up against his house.

"If I'm so horrible why did you come back?"

"Because friends forgive each other." Marik whispered.

"Fine, I forgive you all for stabbing me in the back!" He tried to leave but Yugi slammed him against the wall. For such a small, sweet looking boy he sure did have a lot of inner strength.

"You're pushing us away, just like you did Ryou all he did was like you, perhaps even love you!"

"Love me? He called me a monster!" He looked the short boy straight in the eye and sneered. "I heard you talking."

"He wasn't talking about you!" Yami yelled.

Bakura was taken aback. "He wasn't….. Well, then who was he talking about?"

"He was talking about…" Yugi caught himself before he revealed the prince's secret. "Someone else."

"Who…" He paused as he took in the angry looks he was receiving. "Look…I'm sorry. You're right Yugi, I'm just a big, selfish, jerk. Do you think you could find it in your heart to forgive me?" He held out his hand and Yugi took it gingerly. "Truce?"

"Truce." His angry glare melted into a warm smile. "That's what friends are for."

Bakura nervously ringed his hands. "So, did he say anything about me?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Marik questioned.

"Oh shit, the wedding! We'll never make it in time!"

"Never doubt the abilities of a sexy hybrid like myself." He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled as loud as he could. That was when Malik swooped down and landed beside him. "He can't resist my animalistic charm." He climbed upon the succubus's back and motioned for the others to do so as well.

"He's not big enough to carry all of us." Yami stated bluntly.

"Duh. You'll carry the runt and yourself with your magic and Bakura will ride with me." Malik picked up Bakura by the back of his shirt.

"Though you deserve it, I won't drop you." He whispered.

Yami picked Yugi up bridal style and planted a small kiss on his nose; he then pulled his staff from his belt and waved it over both of them. Red magic lifted them off the ground and into the air, Malik trailed behind due to his crooked wing and heavy load. They soared through the clouds at an unbelievable speed, the ground miles and miles beneath them.

-End-

Kurai-onii: Next chapter and epilogue will be uploaded tomorrow, along with a new story which may or may not be uploaded today.

Yugi: Please review!


End file.
